1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent days, there is known an image processing device such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) capable of independently operating an operation unit that provides a user interface by removing it from a main body (controller unit). In such an image processing device, the operation unit and the controller unit can be installed with different operating systems (OS) and can be independently operated. As a result, the operation unit can be operated regardless of a state of the controller unit. Therefore, it is possible to obtain an excellent operational response.
Here, in order to allow a user to treat image data and the like using the image processing device, for example, the operation unit is provided with an installation port for an external memory device such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory or an SD card (registered trademark). If the operation unit and the controller unit are allowed to independently operate, it is necessary to allow both the operation unit and the controller unit to read or write the data of the external memory device. In this case, a mount destination (connection destination) of the external memory device is switched between the operation unit and the controller unit in response to a request from an application or the like. As a result, the external memory device can be shared between the operation unit and the controller unit.
However, in a system in which the external memory device is shared between a plurality of working units such as the operation unit and the controller unit, a timing for unmounting (disconnecting) the external memory device is not considered. Therefore, it is difficult to perform the unmount process at the timing that a user desires to remove (uninstall) the external memory device. If the external memory device is removed before the unmount process of the mounted external memory device is completed, the system may fail to store the data in the external memory device, or the data may become imperfect disadvantageously.